rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Cloud
Link vs Cloud '''is the 15th installment of Video Game Rap Battles. It features the Hero of Time, Link against Ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. It was released on August 12, 2016. Cast: JackieBearMC as Cloud Strife (video) Mat4yo as Cloud Strife (audio) Cameron Greely as Link Lyrics: '''Cloud Strife: The time has finally come, Cloud's ready to smash Here to omnislash some raps like a finish attack It takes some real courage to face me in a fight But now a true super soldier's come to end this strife My buster will bust your limit: broken and I won't be out rapped by a kid who's never spoken You'll pay for your Skyward sins to the Wii I just hope I'm forgiven once I cut your lifestream I will hold your hand and guide you through your raps, you're better off I have never fought a dude this girly since Sephiroth I will sever off your fairy wings and tie you down To think you you'd even equal me you have to be high as cloud But I told ya, against a gaia soldier you're inferior Spittin firaga with endless lyrical material I'll stare into your dying eyes as I'm the living legacy cause winning in this war will be your Final of your Fantasies Link: Your verse dragged on so long it should be split into thirds If that's the best you got then I don't even need any words This Hyrule warrior shall play his song in time to remind amnesiacs who's the hero of rhyme Look and listen you're an overrated newcomer I don't care if you're in Smash, you will never be my brother You got Sora's outfit and some Super Saiyan hair and your strenght from your dead friend now that doesn't seem fair I never knew someone who just always squabbles Could have less emotions than his low poly model When I dawn my mask it is easy to see Steppin up to me is challenging a deity This multi-incarnate's legacy's only begun All you get is a remake, man your story is done Yeah this battle won't devolve into a sword measuring game I mean for what in God's name are you trying to compensate? Cloud Strife: Try and force another rhyme before your mission's made fatal Don't play with me deity, I'm known to slay angels Stand still with your shield or fight with some integrity Cause rapping in these turn-based battles is my specialty No one loses in a rap because they want to But you can only go where this track takes you Link: Cloud's verses are done, now let's hear a Song of Storms I've been saving this industry before you were born Don't need no measly meteors to send to your doom These raps hit you harder than a planet crashing moon You won't go down in history, you just ran out of time You'll always be another dot on my epic timeline! Poll Who Won? Cloud Strife Link Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Cloud Strife Category:Link